


On the Couch

by skyressshun



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyressshun/pseuds/skyressshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito has a stressful day, good thing Asami's there to release it all. (Bad summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Couch

Asami lounged on the couch sipping at a glass of bourbon as he flicked through the paper reading a few of Akihito’s recent assignments. The photographer was out on a job and the yakuza was content to read his love’s paper in private. Rain poured down from the sky, weeks of drought coming to an end and releasing torrents of water. Only the lamp in the living room was on, the soft glow casting a shadow on the words in front of him.

The peaceful ambiance was shattered by the slamming of a front door and what sounded like the throwing of shoes. Resisting the urge to rub his brow Asami drained the rest of his glass before folding the paper to see what his young lover was up to.

What he was presented with wasn’t what he had expected. Stood before him was a muddy Akihito, broken camera hung around his neck and clothes slightly ripped in all the right places. He could swear a nipple was peeking out and it was definitely perked. A pleasurable tingle travelled down to his cock at the sight of the boy. His clothes were always sinfully tight and short but they clung to his lithe frame deliciously.

He didn’t say anything, raising a brow to silently question him.

“The deal was called off because of this damn rain, the roof I was on collapsed and I landed in what I hope is mud. Oh yeah, and I landed on my camera so that’s broken.” He huffed, wringing out his drenched clothing onto the carpet below. Reaching up the yakuza brushed a strand of stray blonde hair behind his ear, watching as he leaned into the warm touch. “I’m gonna go take a shower, don’t follow me.” The annoyance before had been washed away by the single soft touch of his lover.

Releasing him Asami headed for the kitchen to prepare a drink for them both, not missing Akihito’s gaze resting on him a moment too long. Smirking he returned to the couch with two glasses of bourbon and ice.

0000

Akihito emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, skin faintly pink with a towel hanging from his head and a pair of tight boxers painted on making the round cheeks of his arse stand out. Heading for the feint noise of a TV he saw Asami waiting for him, golden eyes staring at his face before travelling down slowly to his covered region.

Blushing softly he sat beside him, a strong arm wrapping around him and pulling him close, a drink placed in his hands.

Sipping from the glass he nuzzled closer to the yakuza, his free hand tracing patterns on his leg.

“Do you want me to buy you a new camera?”

“No, I’ll save up.”

They remained silent as they sipped, only the occasional word breaking the peace. But it quickly reformed as they enjoyed the other’s presence.

Settling down his finished glass he watched as Akihito fiddled with the drink, swirling around the small bits of ice left before supping them up, catching the shards of ice on his tongue and waiting for them to melt before he took another drink.

Asami’s mind left the programme he had only been partially listening to, his full attention falling to the tongue Akihito was taunting him with. Licking his lips he plucked the glass from loose fingers and placed it beside his own, leaning down and taking a chaste kiss from cold lips.

Moaning at the unexpected intimate act Akihito parted his lips, allowing Asami to slip his tongue inside and lap at the warm cavern he’d mapped many times. Feeling himself be pushed back he allowed for himself to be laid against the couch, his head propped up against the arm.

Sucking at the intruder his arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers digging into the suit jacket. Flicking his own tongue against Asami’s he arched his back, feeling the yakuza run his tongue against the roof of his mouth. A long pleasurable moan left his lips as a hand travelled down his bare side, cupping a round cheek.

His cheeks flushed as he breathed between kisses, Asami managing to spread his legs and settle between him. Jolting at feeling a very noticeable bulge against his thigh he ground against it, his own cock coming to life at the slow stimulation.

“Hmm, Asami,” slowly he scraped his nails down his clothed shoulders, pushing back his suit jacket and revealing the thin white material of his shirt.

Shrugging out of his jacket he pulled back from the kiss, unbuttoning his shirt and casting it aside before kissing his boy once more. Loving the feel of soft skin beneath his fingertips Akihito hooked his legs around Asami’s hips, rocking as best he could from beneath.

Taking a plump lower lip into his mouth Asami bit harshly, drawing a few beads of blood to the surface before sucking them and soothing him with his gentle tongue. Moaning his hand slid into Asami’s thick hair, running his fingers through before tugging softly.

Grinding his hard cock against Akihito he suppressed a groan as he moaned into his mouth. Akihito breaking their kiss to suck at his neck, biting softly before moving further down. Pulling away Asami stared at the forming wet patch on Akihito’s boxers from his leaking pre-cum. Hooking his fingers into the waistband he pulled down quickly, ridding him of his boxers and letting his naked cock tingle in the cool air.

His mouth watered as he stared at the display before him, the blonde’s nipples staring at him as he tried to resist devouring him there and then. He wanted to make him squirm; he needed to hear his boy beg to be fucked through the night.

Running his warm fingers down his side he teased the skin around his cock, goose bumps rising as he skimmed over the base of his organ. Stifling a moan he pulled at Asami’s hair, trying to reconnect their lips. Slipping his hand underneath, he brushed his fingers against his puckered hole, the tight ring of muscle quivering in anticipation. Pressing the tip of his index finger inside, he stopped at the top of his cuticle, watching as his eyes closed in pleasure.

Feeling him squirm beneath him he used his free hand to hook his left leg and position it over the crook of his arm, leaning down and causing his blush to deepen at the exposed feeling. His hips rocked as Asami pressed against the warm tight muscles of his passage entrance, feeling them contract against him, trying to draw him in. He kissed under his jaw, nibbling at his pulse as it increased the more Asami teased.

“Ah, Asami, please.” He begged, his cock straining for some friction as it was ignored for far too long.

“What do you want my cute Akihito?”

“I-I want your cock.”

Licking his lips he pressed his finger in to the hilt, feeling the warm muscles surround it.

“Where do you want my cock Akihito? In your mouth?”

“N-No,” he gasped as he rubbed against his muscles, his cock jolting as pleasure pooled at the base. “I, I want you, ah! I want you inside me.” He cried out as Asami crooked his finger, pressing against his prostate and rubbing softly. “Inside.” Face deep red from embarrassment he tightened his grip on the finger, hoping Asami would stop teasing.

His cock strained against the inside of his trousers, wanting to burry itself inside the titillating body laid out before him. Retracting his finger with some resistance he shed himself of his clothes, smirking as Akihito ran his fingers across his abs, moaning softly as he did.

“Spread your legs for me.” With a little shifting he managed to hook his leg over the back of the couch, lying flat against the cushions as a result. He blushed as he presented himself to Asami, pre-cum dripping from his head as he felt Asami’s gaze pierce him.

Staring up at the man over him his eyes dropped to the thick cock waiting to impale him, beads of salty liquid gathered at the slit, serving as the only lube he’d receive. Biting his lip as the bulbous head lowered to his puckered hole his nails dug into the soft cushions as he was stretched around the thick muscle.

“Ah, ah,” throwing his head back as he swallowed him whole, he felt his body relax around the welcome intruder, feeling Asami rub slowly at his sides. Sliding in to the hilt he groaned lowly at the pressure around his cock. Waiting briefly for him to adjust to his size he drew out, thrusting in slowly before setting a slow pace, watching as both pleasure an irritation crossed his love’s face.

Moaning at the slow pace Akihito tensed around his dick, trying to coerce him into a more pleasing pace, his fingers curling around the base of his own cock.

Watching Akihito tug himself in an attempt to gain friction Asami removed his hand, taking it in his own. He pulled out ‘til only the tip remained in before slowly sliding back in, relishing in the pleasure he pulled from his love.

“A-Asami, please. Quicker.” Smirking at the quiet plea he complied, his cock dripping pre-cum inside the boy’s passage at the words. Thrusting in harder he sped up, feeling the leg hung over the back of the couch fall onto his back and wrap around his hips. “Ah, oh God!” He cried as his body was penetrated by the thick organ that belonged to the powerful man on top of him.

Clawing at his back with his one free hand Akihito rocked his hips, feeling Asami be sucked deeper into him. He moaned low in his throat at his prostate was deliberately missed, Asami teasing him with thrusts close to the epicentre of his pleasure. Bucking up at a particularly hard thrust his head shot backwards, a loud cry of bliss filling the room as his sensitive bundle of nerves was struck directly.

Mildly annoyed that the boy had gained pleasure Asami nipped at his neck before flipping them over. Shocking Akihito that he was laid against his chest his back exposed to the cold air. Pushing himself up to sit on his cock a low moan left his lips, his fingers curling against his chest.

He didn’t need to be told what to do, pushing himself up he dropped harshly onto the cock buried deep inside him. He started a pleasant pace, his toes curling as he brushed against his prostate. Asami’s fingers curled against his hips, holding him still as he jutted his hips up, Akihito’s ring of muscles clenching at the sensation.

Pre-cum dribbled down his cock as he continued riding the large dick, catching a few pearls on his finger before licking at it with the tip of his tongue. Sweat began to gather on his skin as pressure pooled at the base of his dick, his fingers trembled as he slid on the organ penetrating him. He could feel his body contracting as he rose almost completely off the cock before slamming back down, a long cry leaving his lips as he struck his prostate his bones turning to jelly.

Catching him before he sagged Asami thrust up, aiming for his boy’s prostate as he held him to his chest. Sitting up as he fucked the boy sitting on him he felt small droplets of pre-cum stain his stomach, his cock rubbing against him.

Spit began to travel down the side of his mouth as Asami pleasured his body. He could feel himself near completion as he was thrown back onto the couch his legs trapped and thrown over the crime lord’s shoulders.

Too far in the abyss to complain about being bent in half he moaned and groaned as Asami pleasured him, his cock dribbling as he grew closer and closer. Feeling his orgasm close in on him he grabbed at Asami’s head, bringing him down for a deep kiss as he prostate was hit.

“Ahh!” Screaming as cum splattered across his chest, he clamped down painfully hard against Asami, milking the yakuza for all he had before collapsing back.

Riding out their orgasms Asami stayed inside, lowering the boy’s legs before resting on his rising and falling chest. Akihito breathed hard as the last tingles of his orgasm left his body returning him to earth and the pleasurable feeling of Asami lying against him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, running his fingers through damp hair. “You don’t usually stop after one go.”

“I’m not in the mood to go furniture shopping. I’d rather stop while my couch is still salvageable.”

Akihito blushed as he remembered where they were. They weren’t in their bed where it was a nightly (and daily) occurrence for the man to jump him. They were on the settee where he lounged on his days off wearing his pyjamas and eating ice cream.

Pushing at the man’s chest in an attempt to make him withdraw he tried to slide of the couch, something damn near impossible when impaled.

“Now, now, you’re going to make me hard if you keep doing that.” Stilling instantly he felt the man twitch inside of him, a smug smirk crossing his face as he withdrew, reviling the hardening flesh.

Swallowing as Asami stood from the couch, small drops of cum slipping from his cock as he lifted the blonde. Hiding his face in embarrassment as he felt cum drip onto the couch from his arsehole he was carried away to the bedroom.

The door closing behind the yakuza’s broad back and the TV quietly playing to itself.

**This is my first attempt at posting something on this site so hopefully it all works out. I hope you all enjoy reading it and that it came out readable because I've redone this three times now. Please let me know what you think and what I can do to improve. And please tell me if you can think of a better title, I couldn't think of anything.**


End file.
